A Dream Coming True
by Rhaella Tully
Summary: Or Marriage, What A Drag. Sometimes dream come true even such as the infinite tsukyomi. Shikatema implied Naruhina. -one shote-


**AN/ If you are wedding lover you might not like this. Oh and this is actually my very first Naruto fanfiction.**

* * *

It was Naruto and Hinata's wedding, they both radiate in happiness. To everyone today Hinita seemed to be the most beautiful woman in the world. To everyone Naruto seemed to be happiest man on earth. To everyone this day seemed to be the brightest ever. To everyone what they were having seemed to be a dream coming true. To everyone excepted Shikamaru.

He was sitting on the second road and was doing his best to hide how bored he was. To him all of that was nothing more then superfluous and show-off. It was too much trouble for nothing. Of course he could understand that it was needed to be with the Hyuga clan heiress but all this ceremony was such a drag. And the way everyone was in such an admiration in front of it only made him want to leave. He couldn't wait for the end of stupid priest speech.

This practice only made him understand woman even less because for some obscure reason all of them seemed to want that. Shikamaru though it had something to do with the model they were rise with. They must have an inferiority complex that leads them to want a day in which they would be admire and envy by other, which to him was particularly pathetic.

The bride and the groom started exchanging vow, Shikamaru rolled his eyes, that too how stupid was it. Exchanging fake promises that were suppose to last for ever-what were they politician?- and they had to prepared them if they didn't want to do the same as everyone else even if in the end they were. He couldn't help but whispered, "Marrying someone looks too troublesome… I'll just give up…"

He oddly felt like he had already say that somewhere but he couldn't remember where until the woman sitting next to him said "Yeah…"

That remind him that he had already said those words in his dream in The Infinite Tsukuyomi but what shocked him the most was the fact that he had just get exact same answered by the exact same woman then in his dream. He stared at her wide eyes, was Sabaku no Temari really agreeing with him?

"What?" She asked when she noticed he was staring at her.

"You think marrying someone is… too troublesome?"

"Well… not exactly, but I think the all marriage thing is fucking stupid."

Now he was starting to wonder if he was not in the illusion again.

"I mean" she started elaborate " I understand the all tradition thing behind it but, come on, this way too much. You wouldn't be inviting all the people you knew and pay for all the other crap if it wasn't to show off. Plus who actually listen to the priest speech. And more than the ceremony the all idea of the thing, 'if you get married it mean you'll stay together forever'. First: wrong. Divorce exists and it's for a reason. Second: the few that does stay together it's because they are either coward, or cheating on each other, or afraid of change. Yes they are a few that stay together because they actually love each other but they are a very little minority, I actually think those two will be a part of it, but that's not what we're talking about. And while we're on 'love' if you needed this to know you love someone it means you don't love that person. This have nothing to do with love, it's a show off party or stupid tradition or at the very best political agreement." She calmed herself down "I definitely don't understand the other girls. Seriously the only good thing about wedding is the cake."

While every guest –including Temari- watch the happy couple kissing with blissful smile on their faces –excepted Temari- Shikamaru was looking at the woman next to him a similar smile on his face.

His father and Azuma were not alive but the most important was here.

As every single woman ran to prepared themselves for the bunch Temari rolled her eyes and turned back to Shikamaru who was still smiling.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked annoyed.

Shikamaru didn't though it was a good idea saying the truth so simply said another truth "This is the first time we are on the exact same page."

Her annoyed expression disappeared replaced by a half shocked one. She thought about it a bit then had soft smile as she realized he was right.

"The ceremony is over you want to run the hell out of here with me?" Shikamaru proposed

Temari looked at him a few second then said "Okay but you better take me to a dango shop."

"We've got a deal."

They got up and started walking away from the wedding, as they did Shikamaru thought that this woman was all he didn't want in a woman and yet everything he had ever dreamed of.

* * *

 **AN/ Yes I believe in every single word I've wrought, to me marriage is just a stupid establishment rule that have absolutely no use. The only way I could accept for people like Shikamaru and Temari to be married would be that they needed it for Temari to leave in Konohagakure, period. If you don't agree with me tell me and I would be glad to debate of it with you.**

 **But more seriously what did you think of this story? It's a bit short fluffy and useless, right? Every time I look at the first paragraph I think 'what a bunch of stupid stereotypes' but then again they show Konoha habitant though and from what we know of them…**

 **I'm not English and dyslexic so if you see anything wrong in my writhing please tell me.**


End file.
